KAZE
by Gabriellesky
Summary: Yamato tiene una discusion con Tai y Sora, algo pasara que hara que se arrepienta. (lo siento, soy malisima para estoT.T).
1. En la oscuridad

**_KAZE_**

**__**

**_GABRIELLESKY_**

**__**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!^o^, soy nueva en ff.net, y esta es mi primera historia, asi que no sean muy rudos por favor , y bueno, criticas, jitomatasos y opiniones...se aceptan todas^-^.**__**

**__**

**_EN LA OSCURIDAD…_**

         ¡¡repítelo en mi cara!! –

- con gusto…¡¡¡eres un tonto!!!-

Y al decir esto, el niño de cabellos castillos se lanzo contra el rubio que ya lo esperaba con los puños cerrados. Así comenzaron a pelear como continuamente lo venían haciendo, y como siempre, solo una persona podía detenerlos:

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!, tranquilícense los dos ahora mismo – grito una chica pelirroja al interponerse entre los dos separándolos - ¡¡¿Qué les pasa?!!, ¿es que no pueden arreglar sus diferencias de otra forma que no sea a golpes?-

- matt fue el que empezó, no podemos quedarnos por mas tiempo aquí, ¡¡es peligroso!!, ¡hay demasiados digimons salvajes!-

- pero esta es la única zona en la que tenemos comida y agua suficientes, al frente hay un desierto y atrás nieve, ¡¡¿crees que podamos encontrar alimento tan fácilmente??!!- replico el  chico rubio

- ¿es que no te importa arriesgar la vida de todos matt?-

-podemos defendernos, o ¿acaso quieres que mueramos de hambre?, eres un débil Yagami-

- y tu un…- y nuevamente se dispusieron a pelear pero…

. DETENGANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! ¿no les da pena pelear frente a sus hermanos menores?- les grito la chica, los dos niños miraron a sus pequeños hermanos Hikari y takeru, que los miraban asustados al punto del llanto…

- lo ….sentimos…- murmuraron algo apenados pero aun molestos…

- creo que Tai tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es demasiado peligroso…-

- ¡¡Queee!! ¿le estas dando la razón Sora?...-

- lo siento matt, pero no podemos pelear a cada rato, arriesgando la vida de todos, lo mejor será ir al desierto, ahí no abra tanto peligro…-

- pero…¿y la comida?...¿ya pensaste en eso?-

- podemos llevar la suficiente de aquí…-

- lo vez matt, Sora me apoya…¡yo tengo la razón!- dijo tai en tono burlón y triunfante, haciendo que el chico rubio se enojara aun mas, y comenzara a reclamarle a Sora.

- ¡¡¿¿Por qué demonios siempre lo apoyas??!!...siempre estas de su lado-

- solo trato de ver lo que es mejor para todos matt, no veo el porque dices eso, no hay razón..-

- claro que la hay, siempre apoyas lo que el quiere, le pones mas atención a el que a cualquiera de los demás, ¡¡pasas demasiado tiempo a su lado!! 

- Eso no es verdad, yo trato a todos por igual-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!!!-

- ¡¡ya basta matt!! No trates a Sora así, actúas como si estuvieras celoso ¿estas loco o que?...mira, ya la hiciste llorar-

Fue hasta ese momento vio que eln os ojos rojizos de Sora comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas…se sintió mal por ello, pero incapaz de disculparse, salio corriendo  del lugar, seguido por los gritos de su compañero gabumon. Se detuvo hasta llegar a un lago…arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer…

- ¿Qué te paso matt?...jamás habías discutido con Sora…- pregunto el digimon preocupado por su amigo

- gabumon… yo… no se lo que me paso, no quería hacerla llorar…no ha ella…-

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se lleve bien con Tai?, me comentaron que ellos se conocen de pequeños…es normal que sean buenos amigos-

- …ellos son mas que "buenos " amigos…no entiendo como puede llevarse bien con alguien tan caprichoso, inmaduro y cabeza hueca como  Tai…ella es todo lo contrario…son muy diferentes…-

- ¿pero a ti en que te afecta?...no entiendo matt, por que te molesta que sena tan buenos amigos- pregunto el digimon tratando de discernir los sentimientos del rubio, quien reacciono alterado y sorprendido:

- …no…no, no se a que te refieres gabumon …no inventes cosas que no son…me da igual la relación que tengan…solo quiero que nos trate igual…-

- aaaah, ¿entonces quieres que sora te trate igual que tai?...¿que también fuera mas que una buena amiga?...-

- …¿mas que buenos amigos?...- se cuestiono a si mismo matt, pues parecía que gabumon había dado en el clavo y esto lo había confundido.

Regreso un poco mas tarde con algunos pescados y frutos para comer, todos lo recibieron gustosos y hambrientos, olvidando lo que había pasado, solo tai le dijo: - tomémoslo con calma y hagamos lo mejor para todos ¿esta bien?-  terminando así la pelea que habían tenido. Solo Sora estaba seria  y distante de el, no se mostraba molesta, si no triste, mientras comían no hablaba con nadie, excepto con el pequeño t.k, con el que mostraba siempre una actitud maternal.

Matt en verdad se sintió mal por haberle gritado, jamás lo había hecho y ahora se arrepentía de eso, pues a parte de su hermano y de Tai, quien sin esas discusiones se llevaban muy bien, Sora y el siempre habían congeniado de maravilla, pocas veces no coincidían en algo, apoyándose el uno al otro.

- maldición…fui un estupido- pensó al darse cuenta que en verdad ella jamás había tenido preferencias con nadie, pues en muchas ocasiones también lo había apoyado como a Tai, estaba igual a su lado como con los demás, y hasta t.k decía que ellos dos parecían los padres del grupo…

- no tenia razón para gritarle…aaargh, eres un idiota matt – se regañaba así mismo mientras comía, dolido de no ver a la sora alegre y entusiasta de siempre.

Mas tarde todos dormían placidamente alrededor de una fogata, al no poder conciliar el sueño, matt se levanto para caminar y despejar su mente, llego al lago que se encontraba en medio de un claro iluminado por la luna llena…antes de  salir de la oscuridad, se percato de unos ligeros sonidos que venían de la oscuridad, así que se acerco sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y ver de que se trataba…

-¡¡¿¿Sora??!!- pensó al distinguir la figura que se encontraba sentada paco un árbol. La chica ase encontraba ahí, llorando sola…matt, seguro que era por la discusión que habían tenido en la tarde se sintió mal

-debo pedirle una disculpa, he sido un canalla con ella- pensó dispuesto a salir.

-…sora…- dijo mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba, la chica se sorprendió al verlo y  fue cuando el pudo ver claramente su rostro lleno de lagrimas, ella trato de salir corriendo pero el la sujeto rápidamente por el brazo, la acción fue tan violenta que por el jalón Sora cayo sobre el chico.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquellos ojos rojizos, tan de cerca como jamás los había visto…pero tenia que admitirlo…le gustaba verse reflejado en ellos. La chica también sumamente apenada se levanto inmediatamente, pero el nuevamente la sujeto

-Sora…yo..-

- ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-  se oyeron unos gritos que provenían del campamento, alertando a los dos chicos que sus amigos seguramente estaban en  peligro, así que corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les permitían. Llegaron para ver como dos Kugawamon atacaban a sus compañeros, seguramente atraídos por  la fogata Tai ya había hecho digievolucionar a agumon a Greymon, e iizy a tentomon a kabuterimon, pero por la rapidez de los digimon voladores y la oscuridad, tenían muchas dificultades para detenerlos. Al verlos llegar sus compañeros se acercaron y el digivice comenzó a brillar…

Biyomon digi    a…¡¡Birdramon!!

Gabumon  digi  a…¡¡Garurumon!! Uniéndose así a la defensa de sus amigos.

Mientras los digimon peleaban, los niños trataban de alejarse, pues era muy peligroso permanecer en la zona de batalla, pero su camino duew cortado por un monocromon y un kokatorimon, seguramente despertados por el ruido de la batalla, así que n o estaban muy contentos. Pronto togemon e ikkakumon tuvieron  que salir a la batalla

- salgamos de aquí ¡¡rápido!!- gritaba tai desesperado, pero la oscuridad de la noche no les hacia las cosas mas fáciles, continuamente tropezando al no poder ver que había a sus pies…

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- gritaron todos al sentirse caer a un pequeño barranco

- ¿estan todos bien?- pregunto matt aturdido –rápido, digan sus nombres-

- izzy-

- tai-

- matt-

- t.k-

- kary-

- Mimi-

- jou- dijeron todos excepto…

-Sora…¿Dónde esta Sora?-pregunto tai al no oír la voz de su amiga- -rápido jou, una linterna-grito el rubio, por lo que el chico de las gafas saco una del maletín, alumbrando a su alrededor…

-¡¡auxilio, aquí!!- escucharon una voz cerca de ellos, pronto vieron que la chica se encontraba colgando de una rama, un poco mas debajo de ellos, pero lo grave era que la pequeña rama podría romperse en cualquier momento, y debajo de sora estaba el mar junto con afilados peñascos.

- espera Sora, te sacaremos de ahí – rápidamente Tai y Matt se inclinaron en la orilla para tomar las manos de la chica.

-danos tu mano sora-

-n…no puedo…si me suelto, caeré- decía la chica asustada

-claro que no, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos en el pasamanos? Pues lo mismo, para subir tienes que soltarte…no te preocupes, no te dejaremos caer…

Sora se esforzó para alcanzar las manos de sus amigos, pero entonces…

CRACK

Escucharon todos y vieron a su amiga caer en la oscuridad del mar nocturno, sin siquiera gritar…solo con los ojos llenos de terror.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

fue lo único que pudieron gritar los dos chicos.

**CONTINUARA…**

***************************************

Así termina el primer capitulo de este fic^o^…ojala les haiga gustado…se que no soy buena escritora, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo^-^U ¿Qué pasara?...¿Sora habrá muerto?...je, ni yo misma lo se, así que se aceptan sugerencias, bueno, ¡¡hasta el próximo capitulo!!


	2. ¿muerte o esperanzas?

KAZE

POR: GABRIELLESKY

¿MUERTE O ESPERANZAS?

Salía el sol cuando izzy regresaba al nuevo campamento…

- ¿encontraron algo?...- pregunto Mimi, que vigilaba el sueño de los pequeños T.k y kary en compañía de palmon,patamon y gatomon.

- …nada…no hay rastro de Sora…hemos buscado toda la noche y no hay nada…- decía izzy un poco desanimado, temiendo por la suerte de la chica…

- ya veo…quizás…si esperamos a que salga totalmente el sol…haya mejor suerte- dijo la niña tratando de darse ánimos, dio un gran suspiro y pregunto - ¿y jou?-

- …venia tras de mi…tai y matt…ellos siguen buscando…tardaran en llegar –

y así fue, tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que decidieran volver, de hecho,  fue el agotamiento de sus digimon que los obligo a hacerlo.

Durante el desayuno estaban todos callados…tristes, preguntándose cual había sido el destino de la pelirroja, Biyomon estaba muy deprimida por la aparente muerte de su compañera, así que todos empezaron animarla:

- vamos Biyomon, Sora es excelente nadadora, te aseguro que esta bien…-

- ¿tu lo crees tai?...¿pero?...¿y si esta herida?...-

- pues la encontraremos y todos cuidaremos de ella – decía el chico castaño, a pesar de que el mismo dudaba de sus palabras…

- hermano…¿verdad que Sora estará bien?- pregunto el pequeño t.k preocupado por la que consideraba una segunda madre…

- …si, t.k…debe estar bien…no puede pasarle nada malo – dijo  tratando de convencer así mismo, pero la imagen de ella cayendo al vació…lo asustaba…

- iré a la playa…quizás la marea la arrastro y…- dijo mientras corría en dirección al lugar

- ¡¡ya estuvimos ahí matt!!, no tiene caso- grito tai sumamente molesto y frustrado

- no me importa tai, la marea ha bajado y quizás…¡¡la buscare mil veces si es necesario!!- y sin decir mas, corrió al lugar seguido por gabumon…

- ese idiota…iré por el, ustedes quédense aquí- dijo tai al seguir a su amigo…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Sora…Soraaa… responde por favor…- gritaba matt mientras corría por la playa, pero a simple vista, no había ninguna novedad…

- …sora…por favor…que no te haiga pasado nada…yo…quiero verte de nuevo…- pensaba el chico mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y continuaba su búsqueda…

- ¡¡espera matt!!- gritaba tai mientras corría tras el junto con gabumon, lo alcanzo y lo detuvo…

- ¡¡¿¿Qué haces??!! Debo encontrar a Sora-

- calmate matt, estuvimos aquí hace unas  horas ¿recuerdas?-

- ¿¿¡¡ES QUE NO QUIERES ENCONTRARLA!!??... NO TE PREOCUPA…- grito el chico desesperado a lo que Tai respondió con un golpe tirandolo al suelo…

- ella es mi amiga…mi mejor amiga ¿lo recuerdas?...hemos estado juntos desde muy pequeños, ¡¡¡así que no te atrevas a decir que no me preocupo por ella!!!...pero..tu viste esos riscos…si…sora cayo ahí…entonces…-

- ¡¡CALLATE!!...no te atrevas a pensar eso Yagami…esta viva…lo se…-  sin hacer caso, siguió con su búsqueda, hasta llegar a unas rocas…

- ¿hm?...¿y eso?...será…- curioso se acerco rápidamente al ver que algo sobresalía entre las rocas

-e…es…el sombrero de Sora- dijo al levantar el objeto entre sus manos. Efectivamente, era el gorro azul que la portadora del amor usara, pero estaba hecho casi trizas…

- ¡¡sora¡!sora!- comenzó a gritar, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.  Tai, que había visto lo que había encontrado, se acerco al borde del llanto:

- es inútil matt…el sombrero es prueba que ella…-

- ¡¡NO!!...NO LO ACEPTO…Sora Esta viva…-

- ¡¡YA BASTA MATT!!...mira nada mas el estado de eso…esta casi irreconocible…se ve que paso por rocas filosas…¿crees que haiga sobrevivido?...viste la altura a la que cayo, bajo ella solo había rocas y remolinos…jamás sobreviviría a eso…Sora…ella…-

- No,no,no…no es así…cuando tu desapareciste, ella jamás perdió las esperanzas de encontrarte…¡¡YO NO VOY A ABANDONARLA!!...además…mientras no vea el cuerpo con mis propios ojos…- al decir esto se dio cuenta que su amigo lloraba inconteniblemente y sintió como las esperanzas comenzaban a morir…

-…no…no quería decirte esto…hasta que yo mismo lo aceptara…pero…hace rato…cuando buscaba por allá…encontré…esto…- Tai saco de su pantalón un pequeño objeto conocido por todos…un digivice…totalmente destrozado…salpicado de sangre…matt sintió como si un relámpago cayera sobre el dejándolo totalmente paralizado…la terrible escena comienza a formarse en su mente…Sora cayendo violentamente, casi con una muerte instantánea…¿Cómo podría haberse salvado?...simplemente…no había forma alguna…

-NO,NO,NOOO,NOOOO,NOOOOOO…- comenzó a negar al dejarse caer sobre sus piernas mientras golpeaba la arena de la playa una y otra vez, pronto ante aquella impotencia, ante aquel dolor comenzó a llorar…lagrimas que dejaban en su alma heridas tan grandes como jamás había tenido…solo su amigo taichi y gabumon fueron testigos como aquel imponente témpano de hielo, se desmoronaba, al ser golpeado de esa forma tan cruel por la tragedia.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

      Mas tarde, daban a todos los terribles hallazgos, y lo que esto significaba, todos lloraron por la amiga que habían perdido, Sora era para todos, una persona muy importante, como una hermana mayor o la mejor amiga que pudieras encontrar, siempre alegre, y sincera…de no ser por los ánimos que inyectaba a los demás, hace mucho se hubieran rendido en aquella difícil travesía por el mundo digita…pero sin duda…los mas afectados fueron el pequeño Tk…que para el era como haber perdido a su segunda madre y dejaba de llorar en los brazos de su hermano que no sabia que decir, solo lo abrazaba fuertemente…Biyomon también estaba inconsolable con la perdida de su compañera, los demás digimon trataban de consolarla, pero era inútil ante aquella perdida tan dolorosa para todos. Caía el atardecer cuando levantaron una cruz, como si de la tumba de la chica se tratara…Tk, kary y Mimi llenaron la tumba de flores, mientras matt había grabado el nombre de Sora en un pedazo de madera. Ahora tenían que descansar, había sido un día muy pesado y abandonarían la jungla al día siguiente.

Partieron en la madrugada al desierto, el camino fue largo y silencioso, nadie tenia ganas de hablar, platicar o cantar como normalmente lo hacían, solo de repente alguno suspiraba y miraba hacia atrás con lagrimas en los ojos.

Encontraron una cueva para pasar la noche, y después de cenar decidieron dormir. Ya pasaba de media noche cuando gabumon sintió que matt no estaba, así que despertó y vio que no estaba dentro de la cueva, salio a buscarlo sin despertar a los demás, a simple vista no lo veía en ninguna parte, pero logro escuchar aquella melancólica melodía que solía tocar matt con su armónica, siguió el sonido de la música y lo vio sentado detrás de unas rocas, no se acerco, pues sabia que el deseaba estar solo, así que solo lo observo.

Matt tocaba esa melodía como nunca lo había hecho, había por primera ves, un sentimiento de dolor en ella, mientras la tocaba, en su mente venían lejanos recuerdos…de cómo había conocido  una chica pelirroja…de cómo, a pesar de su fría actitud, ella parecía no importarle y siempre lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa…de cómo ella poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño y su respeto…de cómo esa chica pelirroja casi en medio de la oscuridad con sus ojos llenos de terror…de pronto lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos…se detuvo…ya no podía  continuar, saco un objeto de su camisa…la gorra de Sora y la aprisiono contra su pecho:

- …Sora…yo…si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso, si no hubiese peleado contigo…si te hubiese pedido perdón…- se decía mientras acariciaba aquel objeto inerte. Entonces gabumon se acerco silenciosamente y abrazo a su amigo:

- …la querías mucho ¿verdad…- pregunto el fiel gabumon.

Matt quedo pensativo un momento, como si esa pregunta revelara algo muy importante algo de lo que el no se había dado cuenta, pero mediante parecía volver en si,  el dolor parecía aumentar aun mas en el llanto de sus ojos hasta estallar:

…yo…yo…¡¡estaba enamorado de ella gabumon!!...y no me había dado cuenta…hasta ahora…que…que ya no esta…- grito el chico en medio de su llanto y fue lo único que dijo por un buen rato, gabumon no dijo nada, pero hizo mucho al dejarlo desahogarse…

- …¿ como…como pude ser tan ciego gabumon?...debí darme cuenta antes…y decírselo aunque no me correspondiera…pero…nisiquiera pude pedirle perdón…todo esto…fue mi culpa…¡¡MI CULPA!! –

Empezó A gritar desesperado, lleno de rabia, debía desahogar su dolor de alguna forma y gritar, llorar y golpear las rocas fue su manera de hacerlo, así lo hizo hasta que ya no pudo mas y agotado cayo al suelo y murmuro:

- …te amo Sora…-

Y fue entonces que su digivice empezó a brillar y emitir un sonido…extrañado, matt lo miro y vio como indicaba el movimiento rápido de algo al este de donde estaban ellos.  Una incrédula, pero esperanzadora sonrisa surgió de los labios del chico:

- …es…es ella gabumon…¡¡Sora esta viva!! –

- …pe…pero matt…el digivice de Sora fue destruido…es imposible que esta señal sea de ella…debe ser algo mas…-

- ¿Qué otra cosa gabumon?... esto detecta a los niños elegidos cuando estamos separados…¿mira!...indica una posición totalmente opuesta a la que estamos, es ella gabumon ¡¡lo se!!-

-…Matt…no que decir, pero…¿y si es así?...-

- iré a buscarla ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder…¿iras conmigo gabumon? –

- sabes que si…pero ¿ y los demás?...¿no les dirás nada?-

-mmm…no…no volveré a arriesgar imprudentemente la vida de nadie mas…iremos solos…les dejare una nota, y nos marcharemos ahora mismo –

Gabumon que matt no cambiaria de opinión, pero le pidió que al menos se lo digieran a Biyomon, ya que desde el incidente había estado muy deprimida, el chico acepto, y sin que nadie mas l notara hablaron con la pequeña digimon, quien ante la esperanza de encontrar a su compañera, acepto gustosa la proposición de los chicos, así que partieron esa misma noche hacia donde el digivice los guiara.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mientras tanto…

-…hm?...¿don…donde estoy? – pensaba, mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos pero una intensa luz no le permitía ver nada, intento pararse y se sintió extrañamente cansada y adolorida por lo que dejo de hacerlo…

- será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado…tu cuerpo aun se esta regenerando…- dijo una calida voz que ella no podía distinguir…

-…¿Quién eres tu?...¿donde estoy?...¿quien…quien soy yo?...-

- muchas preguntas pequeña…por ahora solo te diré que estas a salvo y que debes descansar…cuando despiertes…una nueva vida te espera…-

**CONTINUARA…**

JE,JE,JE…esta palabra como me hacia rabiar cada vez que un capitulo terminaba^-^, Al fin subí el segundo capitulo y quiero darle las gracias **a Dark raciel omi-fujiyama,sugarbaby,Alexeigirl y sora-no-kaze** porlos reviews que me dejaron, me hicieron verdaderamente feliz y ma animan a seguir escribiendopense que nadie leeria mi historia asi que en verdad muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta patoaventura^0^.


	3. ¿KAZE?

KAZE

CAPITULO 3

POR: GABRIELLESKY

…¿KAZE?...

¡¡¡AULLIDO EXPLOSIVO!!!

Garurumon lanzaba su ataque contra aquel monzaemon que les había salido en el camino, el digimon atacante parecía querer continuar con la batalla, pero la fiereza del lobo blanco termino por asustarlo y finalmente salio corriendo.

- ¿estas bien gabumon?- pregunto matt cuando su compañero volvió a la normalidad…

- no te preocupes, estoy bien, fue una suerte que no usara su ataque de corazones o hubiera perdido –

- siento no haber podido digievolucionar para ayudarte…mis ataques no le hacían ningún daño…-

- no digas eso Biyomon, gracias a tu distracción, gabumon pudo digievolucionar sin problemas…-

- ¿en serio matt?- el chico sonrió para animar a la pequeña, quien contenta, se recargo melosa, como cuando lo hacia con su compañera cada vez que deseaba que la consintiera.

Bien, continuemos…antes de que monzaemon nos atacara el digivice señalaba este camino, así que será mejor que avancemos lo que el día nos permita – El  grupo siguió su camino. Habían llegado a una zona boscosa, por lo que encontrar comida y refugio no era tan difícil, pero también eso significaba que muchos digimon, datos, virus y vacuna Vivian en ese lugar, por lo que debían pasar con extrema precaución. Al llegar la noche dispusieron a cenar y descansar agotados por el viaje y las constantes peleas en las que se habían visto involucrados:

- …¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?...¿estarán preocupados?...quizás…aunque…Tai debe estar furiosa conmigo…yo lo estaría…- matt  hablaba para si mientras veía las estrellas del cielo digital, pues ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que dejaran a sus amigos para salir en busca de Sora.

- …¿matt?...-

- ¿hm?...¿que pasa Biyomon?-

- Sora esta viva y pronto estará de vuelta con nosotros …¿verdad?-

- ¡¡CLARO!!, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y todo volverá a la normalidad animar a la pequeña quien sonrió al escuchare eso

- je, eres muy bueno, por eso Sora te quiere mucho- Matt sintió como los colores subieron al rostro…¿Qué había dicho?...Sora…¿lo quería?...

- …¿de…de que hablas Biyomon?...- pregunto algo aturdido

- pues a que Sora te quiere muchísimo…por eso cuando pelearon, se puso MUY triste-

- …desapareció pensando que estaba molesto con ella…no sabes lo mal que me siento por eso…pero cuando la encontremos…le pediré disculpas…y le diré que yo…también la quiero mucho…-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *

-…matt…- una apenas audible voz sonó en su mente

- …matt…ven…ven  pronto…-

-…Sora…¿eres tu?...-

-…matt…ven pronto…ven por mi…ven a mi lado…hace frió…tengo miedo-

- iré por ti…pero dime ¿Dónde estas?- ya no hubo respuesta, siguió llamándola, pero la voz había desparecido. Se sobresalto con esa sensación de caer de la cama antes de  despertar violentamente.

-u…¿un sueño?…- así parecía ser, sintió su respiración agitada y sentía que sudaba frió…miro a su alrededor, aun era de noche, y la fogata seguía ardiendo mientras a su lado  Gabumon y Biyomon dormían exhaustos por el viaje…suspiro aliviado al comprender que era solo un sueño, pero a la vez tenia un mal presentimiento, se sentía extraño… y sin despertar a sus compañeros se levanto y comenzó a caminar, no sabia por que, pero sentía la necesidad de buscar…de encontrar, lo que fuera pero ya, y en medio de un extraño trance camino, sin saber a donde…por cuanto tiempo…tampoco lo supo…

      De pronto se encontró en un claro, en medio había un claro con la luna reflejada en ella…el lugar era idéntico al de esa noche…donde la encontró antes de que todo pasara…lo miro nostálgico… como si de un viaje al pasado se tratara:

- …si fuera así…ella estaría…- pensó mientras miraba a su derecha, justo donde los rayos de la luna caían…para  su decepción solo un Unimos estaba ahí bebiendo tranquilamente agua…suspiro resignado y decidió volver…pero de pronto el digivice comenzó a sonar…cada vez mas y mas fuerte, algo se acercaba a el. 

Sabia lo que eso significaba y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. El Unimos parecía esperar atento a la sombra que comenzaba a salir de entre los arbustos. Pronto logro visualizar ha una chica…de su edad que usaba un hermoso vestido blanco adornando su esbelta figura (N/A:¿han visto clover?, imaginen el vestido que usa suu)…su cabello era…rojizo como el fuego.

Dentro de su asombro, sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, la figura que había surgido era idéntica a la de:

- ¡¡SORA!! – grito de pronto exaltado…sin duda era ella, la misma cabellera tan roja como el fuego…los mismos ojos rojizos como el atardecer…las mismas dulces facciones. Sin poder controlar su emoción corrió hacia ella:

- lo sabia, sabia que estabas viva…Sora…yo…tenia tantas ganas de verte…- decía en medio de su loca carrera, pero antes de poder acercarse mas el Unimos le cerro el paso:

- ¡¡¿¿Qué haces??!! Hazte aun lado…- pero por mas que trataba, el corcel digital se negaba a dejarlo pasar.

- …¿Quién eres? – escucho de pronto y dejo de forcejear con el Unimos

- ¿Quién eres tu?...¿te conozco? – pregunto de nuevo la chica haciendo una seña para que el digimon se tranquilizara, y camino lentamente a el,  quien sin poderse contener la abrazo fuertemente:

- eres tu Sora…te he extrañado como no tienes idea –decía mientras acariciaba su cabellera pelirroja. De pronto se sintió lanzado violentamente por una fuerza que golpeaba directamente a su estomago dejándolo aturdido en el suelo:

- ¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A KAZE HUMANO!!!-

Se escucho una voz entre los arbustos, de ellos otra figura emergió paulatinamente…un ser de apariencia humana, de cabellos platinados al hombro, ojos color púrpura que sin duda resaltaban con su pálida piel, sus ropas eran extrañas de pantalón negro al igual que su camisa cubierta por una chamarra azul, pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención eran los cristales rojos que llevaba en su frente y en los dorso de su mano:

- …¿Quién eres tu?...- pregunto matt asombrado aun por lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel extraño chico pareció ignorarlo camino hacia sora quien se refugio en sus brazos confundida por lo que el chico la abrazo tiernamente:

- ¿esta bien?...¿no te lastimo kaze? La chica no pudo contestar por la repentina aparición de dos pequeños digimon. El de odre blanca y cuerno corrió hacia su compañero humano que apenas puso atención a la preocupación de su amigo, mientras la pequeña avecilla rosada quedo petrificada a unos metros de ellos:

- …Sora…eres tu ¿verdad?...¡¡SORA!!...- Biyomon quiso repetir la acción de matt al precipitarse emocionada hacia su compañera, pero esta vez fue un piximon quien estaba detrás del extraño chico el que se lo impidió:

- ¿Qué no entienden?...¡¡aléjense de kaze!!...no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarla – al decir esto sus ojos se clavaron en los de matt, quien se sintió estremecer por la imponente presencia de aquel singular ser:

- ¿Kaze?...Sora…¿Qué esta pasando?…¿Quién es este tipo? – grito matt al no entender lo que pasaba. Sora lo miro extrañada, a el y a los digimon que lo acompañaban  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...¿se supone que los conozco?-

- Sora, Sora, soy yo Biyomon ¿ya me olvidaste? – decía la pequeña mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, pero esta vez fue detenida por Gabumon quien la aconsejo ser precavida.

- …¿Sora?...¿por que me llaman así?...mi nombre es Kaze y lamento decirles esto pero…no tengo la menor idea de quienes son ustedes, temo que se ha confundido –

- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!!...TU ERES SORA TAKENOUCHI…¿ acaso ya te olvidaste de tai, t.k, izzy y de los demás?...de tu compañera Biyomon…¿de mi?..¡¡despierta Sora!!-

la chica se sintió mareada y fue sostenida por su compañero:

- …¿RAN?...-

- tranquila amor, ellos son solo fantasmas de tu pasado – dijo con una dulce sonrisa y camino hacia el chico rubio:

- …Sora…la chica que ustedes conocieron no existe mas, el hermoso ser que tu heriste, murió esa noche para renacer como kaze –

- …¿Qué dices?...eso n o es verdad…yo…sora esta ahí y he venido por ella – matt trataba de defenderse, pero no entendía nada…¿Ho sabia ese chico que el había herido a sora?...¿como que ella había muerto si la veía frente a el?...¿por que no los recordaba?...y…¿Quién era en realidad ese chico?...si Gennai les había dicho que ellos eren los únicos humanos en el digimundo…

- …Sora…¿es que no vez que soy yo?...¡¡MATT!! – grito desesperado para hacerla reaccionar. Kaze se acerco lentamente a el y lo miro fijamente:

- veo en tus ojos que dices la verdad…me conoces…debe ser así por que tus ojos índigo me hacen sentir nostálgica…pero mi dulce Ran dice la verdad también…la chica por la que has venido aquí…Sora…murió esa noche…ya no soy mas ella…lo siento pero…no los conozco…ni a tus compañeros, ni a ti, he renacido como kaze, compañera de Ran, y aunque ha sido poco el tiempo, he sido muy feliz a su lado…-

- al decir esto Ran se acerco también:

- perdona mi agresividad, pero es que no soportaría perder a Kaze…se que esta confundido y no es mi intención irme dejándolos aquí, sin entender nada…puedo llevarte con nosotros y los explicaré lo que paso esa noche…si así lo deseas…-

- …yo…iremos…- al decir esto, Piximon rodeo a matt y digimon en una gran burbuja, mientras Ran y Kaze subían en unimos. Comenzaron a volar por el cielo estrellado, sin ninguna aparente dirección, así estuvieron por algunos minutos hasta que piximon se detuvo y abrió en la nada una puerta dimensional en la cual desaparecieron.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bien, creo que hasta aquí dejare el capitulo de hoy, ojala le haiga gustado ^-^. Creo que esta relativamente corto, pero es que en el próximo capitulo deseo contarles todo lo que paso en esa noche y el origen de este chico Ran(aunque el nombre aun no me convence, pero fue el único que se me ocurrió, mi imaginación se esta atrofiando), Gracias a los que han seguido esta historia, espero no estarlos decepcionando y si es así, denme un buen jalón de orejas para corregir mis errores, Ah, por cierto, me pidieron que Sora no perdiera la memoria, pero es necesario para esta historia…aunque en realidad…bueno…ustedes lo verán mas adelante, así que por ahora me despido y hasta la próxima ^0^.


	4. RAN

KAZE

POR: GABRIELLESKY 

Antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por la tardanza de este capitulo, pues fuerzas ocultas y sobrenaturales (mis hermanos y profesores) me impidieron cumplir mi idea de subir un capitulo por semana…en verdad …lo siento TT.TT… 

CAPITULO 4:    R A N

            Las primeras fulguraciones del sol digital se colaban por las cortinas de la alcoba, iluminando el rostro ya despierto del rubio, quien miraba por la ventana los prados que rodeaba aquel  castillo  que era muy similar a los de la era   Meiji  en su natal Japón mientras Biyomon y Gabumon dormían placidamente. Piximon les había explicado que se encontraban en el continente FRAME, un lugar que, según lo que entendió, se reconfiguraban y almacenaban todos los datos del mundo digital, por ejemplo, si un digimon moría, su base de datos es desfragmentada para reorganizarla y poder reiniciar sus funciones en la ciudad del inicio con una nueva base…no estaba muy seguro de haberlo entendido todo, pero sabia que Izzy encontraría ese continente desconocido para ellos fascinante. Le llamo al atención que, al contrario de su aparente importancia, ese continente estaba lleno de extensos pastizales verdes y enormes montañas, en los campos flotaban pequeñas esporas de energía  que flotaban por el cielo hasta llegar a una enorme esfera de energía suspendida en lo mas alto del cielo digital.

            Matt no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde aquella noche en que Sora había desaparecido creyéndola todos muerta, y como el, seguro de que no era así, había dejado al grupo para ir en su búsqueda…y la había encontrado…pero ella no lo recordaba, ni al el ni a Biyomon, ahora se hacia llamar  "KAZE"  y vivía con un chico que aparentaba ser  un humano de unos 14 años, llamado RAN…"aparente", por que había aspectos como aquellos cristales rojizos que llevaba incrustados en la frente y el dorso de sus manos que indicaban que no era 100% humano…este chico…"RAN", parecía saber muchas cosas acerca de ellos, y aunque le intrigaba su existencia en el digimundo, lo que en verdad deseaba saber era que había pasado con Sora, por que el, aseguraba que su amiga había muerto esa noche, y por que no les recordaba.

Estaba feliz de verla viva, pero le dolía el echó de que lo veía como a un extraño…cuando llegaron al castillo, Ran propuso que descansaran y que después hablarían…El, impaciente, se negó, diciendo que quería respuestas ya…Sora, con una mirada dura, le dijo que era un egoísta al no pensar en el cansancio de sus digimon…eso le dolió…ella miraba tiernamente a los compañeros digitales, los trataba amablemente, y con el…había sido dura y fría…Sora jamás lo había tratado as

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación hasta que:

- Sora… Sora – Biyomon saludaba alegremente a la chica…

- Buenos días pequeña Biyomon^-^…eh…se que me conociste con ese nombre…pero ¿podrías llamarme Kaze?...-

- Para mi, Sora siempre será Sora ^0^- Biyomon parecía estar dispuesta a demostrarle a la niña su cariño, sin importarle si la recordaba a no. Matt sonrió ante el gesto que siempre hacia la pelirroja de resignación al ver que no podía ganarle a la tierna y efusiva digimon…sin duda ella tenia razón…Sora siempre seria  Sora.

- Buenos días…¿descanso bien? – kaze se dirigió a el con una mirada seria…

- Eh…si gracias…- contesto mientras ella se acercaba observando las nuevas ropas que llevaba puestas, pues al despertar, había encontrado que su ropa habitual había sido sustituida por otra igual, pero de pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

- Parece que es la talla correcta…por cierto  anoche no pregunto su nombre ¿podrías decirme como te llamas?-

- …Ya…Yamato Ishida…pero mis amigos me llaman "Matt"…- se sintió extraño y tonto presentándose ante alguien que conocía desde hace algunos años…quizás mas que nada, por que comprobaba que era un extraño para ella…

- bien Ishida…acompáñenme por favor…mi querido Ran los espera en el comedor -  eso era el colmo…aparte de llamarlo "Ishida" de una forma tan cortante, había dicho "mi querido Ran"…esto lo molesto aun mas que lo primero.

 La pelirroja se dispuso a guiarlos, cuando se sintió aprisionada por unos brazos…

- no me importa que tu no me recuerdes Sora, solo quiero que sepas que MA has hecho mucha falta…y que, como sea, estoy realmente feliz de saber que estas bien –

Matt la soltó entonces, y apenas pudo distinguir un leve rubor en las mejillas de ella.

-…no…no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor…-  contesto la chica antes de darle la espalda y esperarlo fuera de la habitación para guiarlos al comedor.

- …Matt…-

- ¿si? Gabumon…-

- ten paciencia… la recuperaremos…ya lo veras –

      Después del desayuno donde Matt no vio con buenos ojos las atenciones que Ran tenia para con Kaze, fueron conducidos a un hermoso jardín que se encontraba en medio del castillo. Bajo un árbol, Ran se sentó con Sora recargada en su regazo, y Matt frente a ellos, listo para escuchar la historia de Ran y lo sucedido en esa terrible noche.

Entonces el digivice de Matt comenzó a sonar, al mirarlo vio que señalaba la posición en la que ambos chicos estaban…

- vaya…así que gracias a eso nos encontraste…pensé que esto ya no funcionaba…- mientras hablaba Ran saco de entre sus ropas un digivice…

- …¿el digivice de Sora?...pero si Tai lo encontró destruido…¿Cómo puedes tenerlo tu ahora?...- Ran pareció sonreírle divertido ante su confusión

- por que efectivamente…el digivice de "Sora" fue destruido, este, es el mío…mi digivice de niño elegido…-

- un…un niño elegido ¿tu?...pero se supone que solo somos ocho…además…no pareces totalmente…-

- ¿humano?...ahora ya no lo soy, pero una vez, al igual que tus amigos y tu, fui un niño elegido que vivió un sin fin de aventuras…hace mucho tiempo…demasiado, fui humano, un niño elegido,…en verdad, no son os primeros que han estado aquí…¿es que Gennai no les ha hablado de las "guerras primitivas"?...-

- Bueno…una vez nos comento que antes que nosotros hubo otros elegidos…pero nada mas…-

- así es…hace tiempo, cuando el digimundo era joven y primitivo, una amenaza igual a la que ustedes enfrentan ahora, casi destruye todo, y entonces cinco niños del mundo real  fueron llamados…entre ellos…Yo…cinco niños, cinco digimon con la capacidad de hacer lo que parecía imposible, viviendo aventuras inolvidables, forjando amistades irrompibles , creciendo y luchando juntos hasta el final…-

- …pero…¿contra quien?...y ¿Por qué tu?...¿que paso con los demás?...-

- nuestro enemigo Acrivenomon, era el primer virus que amenazaba las redes de la informática, nadie sabia de donde venia, ni como enfrentarlo…nuestros digimon eran fuertes y valientes, pero no lo suficiente…y en la batalla final, todo parecía perdido…hasta que la unión y la sincronía de nuestros corazones creo el milagro de la digievolucion, que hasta entonces era desconocida…aun así…Acrivenomon era fuerte…apenas podíamos contener sus ataques…Valietmon, mi compañero…el mas fuerte, noble y valiente digimon que ha existido jamás, decidió hacer un sacrificio…y yo también…no podíamos permitir que nuestros amigos y este hermoso mundo que habíamos aprendido a amar y formaba parte de nosotros, fuera destruido…nuestro sacrificio acabo con Acrivenomon y habíamos logrado sobrevivir…pero la explosión fue tan fuerte que Valietmon y yo fuimos absorbidos por un agujero negro…mi digimon me protegió aun entonces…no estoy seguro como…pero desperté a salvo…para descubrir que ya había pasado un año…Valietmon había muerto protegiéndome…y mis amigos regresaron al mundo real pensando que yo había muerto, la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos había sido cerrada y quede atrapado para siempre.

Gracias a nuestra lucha, el digimundo pudo reconfigurar datos, creando nuevos programas, nuevos digimon, nuevas defensas…entre ellas…la actualización de datos, en las que yo me encontraba…al no identificarme como dato o digimon, poco a poco fue  transformándome en esto…mitad digimon…mitad humano, formando parte de este mundo…poco después conocí a Gennai y sus colegas, quienes fungían como programas protectores…me enseñaron mucho acerca de mi nueva condición, y desarrolle habilidades que me ayudarían a sobrevivir…me ofrecieron unirme a ellos, pero  no acepte, preferí vivir en paz y disfrutar de las maravillas que me rodeaban, ayudar a cuidar el digimundo, pero manteniéndome al margen de los demás, Gennai acepto mi petición…después de todo, si volvían a presentarse problemas…llamarían a otros elegidos…ya había cumplido mi misión, así que en el continente Frame, me he convertido en un protector silencioso de este mundo al que amo…-

La mirada del joven de cabellos platinados había cambiado constantemente durante su narración…a veces parecía de nuevo un niño ansioso de aventuras, otras, era desafiante ante el peligro, ahora, era nostálgica de los momentos que jamás volverán. Matt no pudo evitar mirarlo con respeto, si hasta entonces lo había hecho como a un extraño o un enemigo, ahora lo miraba como a un héroe de guerra…con respeto y aprecio…después de todo, también había sido un niño elegido.

Kaze lo abrazaba tiernamente, deseosa de curar  aquellas heridas que sin duda el chico tenia en el alma, Ran agradeció con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba gentilmente la pelirroja cabellera. Matt sabia que quizás no era el momento…pero tenia que saber, aunque no se atreviera a preguntar…Ran pareció ver esa inquietud, y abrazando aun mas a Kaze, continuo con su narración…

- Aunque me he mantenido al margen de lo que sucede fuera de este continente, cuando supe de la nueva amenaza, y que por ende, había nuevos elegidos…decidí observarlos, deseaba conocerlos, ver si eran parecidos a nosotros, revivir con ustedes mis viejas aventuras…y gracias a las funciones que se realizan en Frame, puedo verlos a distancia…como si de un cine se tratara…solo observando…y así lo he hecho, he conocido a cada uno de tus amigos…Taichi,Koshiro,Takeru,Hikari, Mimi, Jyuo…y por supuesto, a Sora y a ti…y he de confesarte…que ella llamo mi atención poco a poco…su espíritu valeroso…su coraje, combinados con su alegría y bondad, fueron haciendo mella en mi….Se que esa noche habías discutido con Taichi y Sora…vi toda la tristeza que tu ataque de celos lo provoco…-

 al decir esto, Matt se sintió avergonzado, aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba fijamente…

- Quise…disculparme…pero entonces…paso eso y…-Matt no se atrevió a continuar, al no saber su Kaze sabia lo que había pasado en la noche de su supuesta "muerte"…ella pareció entenderlo y se levanto para arrodillarse frente a el…

- No te preocupes, Ran me contó lo que paso y se como murió Sora…siento que te crees responsable por eso…no tienes por que sentirte culpable, fue un accidente, yo no recuerdo lo que paso…pero se que a Sora no te gustaría verte sufrir por algo que no estaba en tus manos…éramos amigos…así que supongo que trataste de salvarme ¿verdad?- Matt asintió mientras sentía como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta…ella sonri

- Entonces no tienes por que sentirte mal…hiciste tolo lo que estaba en tus manos…yo caí al precipicio, y morí instantáneamente…sin dolor…miedo…supongo que si lo tuve…pero ahora no lo recuerdo ni lo siento…Ran me explico que rescato mi cuerpo del mar, y me trajo aquí, como Sora la elegida del Amor, ya había muerto, pero podía vivir se revivía como otra persona…así que desfragmento los datos que obtuvieron de nosotros cuando llegamos a este mundo…y así, nació Kaze…Ran me a cuidado desde entonces y jamás me ha ocultado nada…yo no los recuerdo por que so pertenece a una vieja memoria…no a Kaze…por eso te digo…que aunque si sea la persona que tu conociste…Sora murió…-

Matt se negaba creer eso, o al menos, no lo creía así…comenzó a llorar desesperado…

- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!...no me interesa si moriste o si me recuerdas o no…estas aquí ¡¡VIVA!!, Kaze es la que no existe, por que Sora siempre será Sora…la …la veo en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, en cada gesto que haces…un nuevo nombre no cambia la esencia de las personas…¡¡ES KAZE LA QUE NO EXISTE!!...-

No supo por que…pero Kaze lo abrazo, y comenzó a llorar también…quizás por que las lagrimas del chico la habían conmovido…o por que…quizás…por un momento…sintió el corazón de Sora latir nuevamente dentro de ella…

Ran los miraba atentamente…comprendía los sentimientos de Matt y sintió que ambos eran muy parecidos…pero también tuvo miedo de que la alejara de el…y volviera a estar solo…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

      ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?...espero que el origen da Ran no los haiga decepcionado, trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido posible a la forma en que se desarrolla digimon…y me acorde de que efectivamente, Gennai les había mencionado una vez, que antes que ellos, ya habían existido otros niños elegidos…así que decidí desarrollar ese dato ^.^, Y por cierto, no crean que me he olvidado de los demás…ellos seguirán participando…quizás en el próximo capitulo, bueno, solo me queda darles las gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, en especial a NEKO-JEANNE, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me divirtió mucho, se ve que eres un persona muy creativa ^o^, tratare de cometer ese horror ortográfico de escribir "matt" en ves de "Matt", gracias por la observación, no me había dado cuenta^.^U…también quiero agradecer a DARK RAXIEL, a LINA Y A SOR@ ISIDA y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este invento mío, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias^0^.


End file.
